shugo chara
by Deathly Scythe
Summary: And the story continues after the years of junior high.
1. Freshman

*looks around corner* oh hello there long time no write. i will be starting a shugo chara fanfiction * applaud* oh no please stop, stop.

anyway here we go...

* * *

Amu- Here's to the Past

My life is pretty normal, I go to school everyday, sit alone at lunch hour, and be smart but always have a cold shoulder towards my peers. But you know all of that changed the night I made my wish to be more like my inner-self. I met the guardians too, they are pretty weird I don't expect anything less from the popular kids...but whatever, they told me about "my problem". The night after I made my "wish" I woke up to three colorful eggs under my butt, yes I said eggs. I swore to myself that it was certainly not Easter, so where the hell did these eggs come from? Did my parents secretly experiment with avian DNA when I was a baby, sorry wrong story Mom and Dad this is definitely NOT a Maximum Ride FanFiction. So I had no choice but to go to those weirdo guardians, who most probably know something about my mystery eggs.

When i arrived at the Garden of the Guardians I told them about the eggs and the wish and if it had anything to do with that...and hey guess what it did! And I was "The Chosen One" because I was the one who hold three Chara eggs. Now lets not leave out Ikuto with a Cat Chara, one whom I learned to keep close to my heart and trust the most. Very confusing love triangle began when Tadase confessed his love towards me.

* * *

Amu- Present, the beginning of high school

This year the Guardians and I are entering our first year of High school, the guardians are no longer the "guardians", and lost their status as i walk in with my new one of no longer being harsh and cold but sweet and good friend to look up to. (gotta admit i came a long way) Today is the first day and we all tried to prepare ourselves for anything, except for Ikuto leaping down like a cat ever so gracefully in front of us greeting us on our first day of torture.


	2. Reconnecting

Amu-

"Helloooo fresh-meat." He purred at us with a evil grin and winked toward me, "Hia beautiful." I felt my face burn and I know I'm blushing, Tadase casts a murderous grin right at Ikuto but he doesn't react a bit.

"Hia Ikuto!" Yaya giggles joyously. He looks at her crookedly with distaste and Yaya shrinks away her small frame disappearing behind me.

I break away from the group leaving Yaya standing there defenseless, Ikuto confused on why I was leaving without really saying hello and Tadase baffled, everyone else just shrugged. I was going to continue walking when I saw Kukai coming up to greet me. "Heyyy Amu!" He shouted throwing an arm over my shoulders.

"Hi Kukai. Long time no see." I reply.

"Aren't you gonna stay with the group. Where you headed off to?" He asked, i shook my head.

"I'm going to a shady place under a tree to write some poetry, I recently got into writing it. It lets out emotions you don't want to speak aloud."

"Oh, ok I see. Well let's all meet up during lunch hour." And he ran off to the others. I continued on my hunt to find a nice shady area to write in my poetry journal.

Ikuto-

_Hmm I wonder what's up with Amu, she didn't even say hello to me. She hasn't seen me all summer since I left and this is the first greeting I receive. That's not right. To make things worse she showed up to school with these dorks, they aren't leaders of the school anymore I'll tell you that much. They're freshman year will put them through hell, and I know just a few seniors who will help make that statement 20% more true. I stalk away from the group without them noticing my disappearance and go search for my Amu. Amu, I've missed her so much, does she even understand that._

Amu-

It was hard seeing Ikuto today, I really missed him. And I didn't wanna overreact in front of the others. Does he even understand how much I've missed him.

**Tadase-**

**She acts like I don't know she likes him and that I don't see the way she looks at him. I know Amu missed Ikuto like crazy and I know he feels the same. When Kukai came over to see us he slipped away like he wouldn't be noticed I saw him go away. I bet he was going to look for Amu too. I can't stand Ikuto, I'm supposed to be with Amu not HIM. But I should have seen it coming, him taking her away from me right under my nose. Maybe soon she will realize that he isn't good for her and will come to me. No, that's wrong, I like her so I would want her happy but I don't want her hurt either.**

Amu-

I'm sitting in a nice shady spot writing in my journal with just the right amount of sun glimmering on it, all of that sunlight is cut off when a tall figure stands in the way. The rays of sun peak around the corner edges of his body frame. He coughed sarcastically, "I don't believe I got a proper greeting this morning."

I snicker slightly, "Hello Ikuto, better?" He shook his head with disapproval, he leaned down and kissed my forehead and looked me in the eye before straightening back up.

"That's better." He says with a smirk.

_Ikuto-_

_I leaned down and kissed her forehead and looked into those beautiful eyes. Man I really did miss her, I missed her so much. As I stand back up I try to rouse up all my courage. "Amu I-" Tadase the annoying twit comes running over here waving like the weirdo he is. _

Amu-

Ikuto began to say something but he stopped and turned his head, so did I. I see Tadase running toward us waving, to me it looks more like flailing.


	3. Class is starting

_Ikuto-_

_"Hello Prince, no point in calling you king. Because here I'm king and you are nothing." I snarl hastily. He annoys me so much. Like that one fly you want out of your house, but when you open the window for him to leave he doesn't go! He acts like Amu is his, she doesn't belong to anyone. Except when she picks me (obviously) she will in a way be mine, right._

_I mean who doesn't support Amuto, HATERS thats who! I turn to go walk away but before I do I say, "Well I'll see you later wannabe," I bend down and kiss Amu on the cheek and see her blush, "And talk to you later beautiful. _

Amu-

Ikuto kisses me before leaving and I see Tadase burining up with anger. Tadase turns and storms away without telling me why he came over in the first place. I don't understand why they hate each other now if they used to be such good friends, practically brothers. I really like Ikuto but I don't want to hurt Tadase, but by not hurting Tadase I won't be happy. Do I sacrafice my happiness or my friendship. Would Tadase still even be friend if I'm with Ikuto?

Breaking my thoughts the bell for homeroom rings. I run fast into the building and find my homeroom and walk in just as the teacher is taking attendance and take a seat in the back closest to the window.

"Amu Hinamori." The Teacher calls and I raise my hand showing my presence.

Tadase runs into the room, "Sorry I'm late." He pants.

The Teacher shakes her head in dissaproval but arks him present, considering it's the first day and he probably got lost.

He walks towards the back of the room and takes the seat next to me. I don't remember him being in any of my classes...

"Hi Amu." He grinned at me.


	4. The Triangle

**Tadase-**

**I wasn't originally in Amu's class but I switched so I would be, hence me being late for homeroom. I couldn't let Ikuto win, couldn't give up without fighting back. I really do love her, doesn't she know that, I mean I'm sure it's pretty obvious that I DO!**

**Should I just give up. Just leave her alone knowing she's happy the way she is, I don't want to do anything to ruin our friendship.**

**"Hey Tadase," Amu says, "I know the whole situation with Ikuto is weird. But I don't want anything to ruin our friendship, you know that right?" All I could do was nod. It's like she read my mind. Amu is such a good friend of mine, I wouldn't want anything to harm that. And I don't want to be the one holding her back from being happy.**

**"Amu, I know you have feelings for Ikuto," I start and she begins to blush a little, "And I don't want to be the reason you won't be happy. If you think being with him will ruin our friendship you're wrong. I love and because I do all I want for you is happiness."**

Amu-

Tadase saying that to me was really sweet. But only made me more confused. Again he just told me he loved me, but doesn't want to hold me back from happiness. He practically told me 'choose me and if you don't we will still be friends and I will be glad that you are happy'. And that isn't fair either, it's just like saying, "it's me or him".

* * *

The day passes by real slowly but I don't mind for the first day it wasn't bad. At lunch Kukai told us how much fun we will have and all of the freshman activities we get to do. Ikuto got me alone without the interruption of Tadase and asked if I will go with him for ramen after school.

Tadase respected my time with Ikuto finally understanding we are only friends and Ikuto only flirts.

I didn't yet figure out what Ikuto wanted to say before Tadase interrupted, he told me he needs to tell me something important when we are alone. That is when he asked about going for ramen.

_Ikuto-_

_I never got to tell Amu what I wanted to. I told her I needed to tell her something really important and that made me get the idea to go out to ramen after the school day. And she said yes. I just hope she doesn't freak out when I tell her. _

**Tadase-**

**Amu told me she couldn't do homework and hangout with me because she made plans with Ikuto. She swore to me they are only friends, I understand that. I just really hope he doesn't try to pull anything. I don't trust him...**

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR!-

hia guys in a minute I will work on the 5th chapter and I just hope you guys are liking it.

hmmm so how will Amu and Ikuto's date go?

do you support Amu and Ikuto or Amu and Tadase 

ALL REVIEWS/OPINIONS ARE ACCEPTED WE DO NOT JUDGE HERE!

so hope you guys keep reading thanks

**p.s- check out Breathe Forever she is an amazing writer!**


	5. love hurts

WARNING: this chapter is in Ikuto and Amu POV only

* * *

Ikuto-

I see Amu walk through the door the bell chiming as it opens and closes. I have to do this I have to tell her.

"Hey Ikuto." She says. She'll be the first person I ever told.

"Amu, hi. There's something I really need to tell you." I say, but I hear her sigh. It was quiet like she didn't want me to hear it. It made me feel bad like I shouldn't tell her.

But she looks back up at me with a smile which renews my hope. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" She says, but deep in her voice I know something is worrying her.

"Um first, is something bothering you. You seem upset, you can tell me."

"Nothing, I've been thinking about what you were gonna tell me and I'm just preparing myself for the absolute worst possible thing. I don't want to make a scene in a restaurant." She said with a semi-nervous laugh.

"Well Amu," I start breathing in, "I have a girlfriend Amu. You're the first person I ever told." I squeeze my eyes preparing for any sudden punches to the face. But open them relieved I didn't, but when I look at her she looks shocked and hurt even.

Her eyes get glossy and she looks like she's about to cry. But she wipes at her eyes and turns away from me. What's possibly wrong, is she upset that I have a girlfriend? have I hurt her?

In a shaky voice she tells me, "Ikuto, I'm really happy for you. She's really lucky to have you. Treat her right okay." She gets up, without ordering any ramen, and just leaves.

I thought I was about to cry myself. After I told my best friend a secret I told nobody else, and she runs out on me. And why did she look so upset. Did I do something wrong. I never wanted to hurt her.

Amu-

The words are ringing in my head. I have a girlfriend Amu, he told me. I really like him and he has a girlfriend didn't he know that I really like him. I kept walking at a fast place just wanting to get out of here. I was holding back tears. A year ago these tears, this love for a boy, none of it would have existed. This pain, this love everything a year ago would be dismissed and forgotten. But it's all different now.

I can't change anything.

I don't want to change anything.

I'm happy I made friends and met Ikuto.

I wouldn't change any of it.

I want to keep going as I am

I'm in pain but I'll push pass it.

But I can't it hurts, it's going to hurt.

I really love him, and he has a girlfriend.


	6. soul journey

**maybe it was the way she looked but I couldn't get the way how sad she looked out of my mind. I am a total jerk, I hope she will forgive me. maybe I should break up with my girlfriend. maybe I should apologize, maybe she will go out with Tadase. And forget about e, and act like i don't exist. How am I supposed to be happy when my best friend, the one I trust with everything is so sad. It's not like she has feelings for me anyway right? She didn't like me, she couldn't well at least now she can't. I'm so sorry Amu. I love you, I truly do. I'm leaving tonight, so I'll be out of everyone's hair. My girlfriend will open the letter saying I am leaving for good, and that this relationship wasn't working for me. And it'll be like I was never here. They can just forget me, and move on and they won't be hurt by me again. But there was still that little voice in the back of my head saying, no Ikuto these are your friends they love you. They do not resent you, they will be upset if you leave not stay Ikuto.**

**But I ignored the voice, I followed what I thought was right. And I thought leaving was the right thing to do. I was upset to leave my friends but it is for the best. Then I will find what is truly right and if coming back is right then I will but if my soul belongs in another place and my heart belongs to another girl, then I will not return. Tonight to make my exit I decided to be normal and take the shuttle. Good by my friends, my journey begins tonight. My soul soon will not be lost. **


	7. hope for the lost soul

**I guess since you are ever so interested I am obligated to tell you details of my journey. Well I'll tell you I didn't get very far, I got on the shuttle only five minutes ago. But I can say...it smells, not bad but not good either. It smells like sterilization and sweat. People were crowded, some standing even. It's 2 in the morning and you wouldn't think some people would make their commute to work this early. It's weird because I haven't put myself in a closed area with this many people before, and I am surprised I haven't had a melodramatic melt down. Yet. I managed to get a seat in the back, near a man who is reading the newspaper and a woman who eyed me suspiciously. Probably because she thought I was to young to be traveling by myself this early into the morning. At least no one had a baby, crying babies are the worst. They yell and cry, they grab the attention of every passenger who has annoyed anger dripping from their presence toward the mother. But here I am, no one knowing where I am going not even myself. Alone, happy and growing tired. It couldn't hurt to take some rest before I get to my next stop. **

* * *

**When I woke up it was daylight and I was two towns over. I step off the shuttle and decide I need some lunch, or breakfast. Whatever meal fits what time it is. I look at the clock in the station that read 12:48 pm. Lunch it is. Lets see if I can find a nice sushi place around here, it seems to be a big city. **

**Leaving the station and trying to figure out where I'm headed is hard. Big shops and buildings, companies and markets. Must be a sushi shop somewhere. My stomach gurgles, I look around to see if anyone heard. Okay here we go, a map of the city. I was in Kyoto, I look towards the country side of it. I saw trees with pink blossoms in the distant horizon, I decide I will go there to find food. I hailed a taxi car and was on my way. **

* * *

** I saw beautiful temples, and roads unpaved. There was trees arching smaller paths and markets and fish ponds. My favorite part was there were indeed sushi shops. My stomach gurgled once again as if on cue because I then smelled the salty Ramen and chicken with noodles. I smelled fish and rice, my nose was tingling and my stomach moaned in the longing for a meal. these shops look so pretty, and expensive to. But I did bring money, and I do need food. **

**I chose a nice looking shop that smelled like fish. Sushi will do me good, I need the protein and Ramen contains to much sodium considering I already had some the afternoon before. And when I looked at the shop's menu it was not expensive at all. **

**I ordered tempura rolls and crab rolls, and salmon rolls. They were all so delicate and delicious, and felt good in my mouthy and my stomach thanked me gratefully. But my conscious picks a fight with me, I start to wonder if my friends notice I'm gone and if they are worrying or not. What about my girlfriend. I pull out my phone, I got a text from her. She says she's worried and that she is sorry if she has done anything wrong, she hasn't done anything wrong. She could never do anything wrong, I felt so bad to leave her like that. Amu hasn't noticed, or she doesn't care. Nor her or Tadase has messaged me, no one has. maybe they are happy that I'm gone. ]**

**That voice in the back of my head told me they weren't happy, and saying how could you just leave them that way. It was right, I didn't say goodbye or where I was going or what In was doing. But even In didn't know where I was going or why I was leaving. But now I'm here. My journey to find where I truly belong has begun. This isn't the only place, there will be more if I'm wrong about this one. **

**My doubts were suddenly starting to increase, I did miss my home town. But then a pretty girl a year older than Amu sat down next to me. She smiled at me and said, "Hello I'm Lilac, do you mind if I sit here?'**

**I nodded, "Of course you can. My name is Ikuto."**

**And for a while we just talked.**


	8. a place to stay

**Lilac and I talked for a long time when she asked if I had anywhere to stay. I said, "I do not but wouldn't your parents be angry by bringing home a stray cat?"**

**"I don't think you're stray, I think you're just lost." Man could she be anymore right, "besides I live with my older sister our parents passed away when In was eight." She finished. I felt bad loving your parents and loosing them at such a young age, when a child needs a parent most. My father was never there for me and my mother was distant, but at least they weren't dead. Tears started to glisten in her eyes, she rubbed at them sending the tears away the way Amu has. She turned away.**

**"please don't go." I say thinking she was about to leave.**

**"I am not going anyway Ikuto, if you don't want me to. But I don't like when people see me cry, plus it's hard for me to tell that story. I don't like telling it." She sighs deeply. **

**"I ran away, I came here by chance," I started to say and she looks up at me surprised. "I'm glad I ended up here. You seem very nice, I would like to take up your offer for a place to stay."**

**She smiles, "Yes, I would be glad to give you a place to sleep. But may I ask why You've run from home dear Ikuto." I sigh, I felt this coming. **

**"I left home because I felt like I hurt my friends, that my relationship with my girlfriend wasn't working. And most of all I made my best friend cry. I felt if I left they won't be so upset."**

**"I understand, but don't they worry. They must miss you. I don't think you hurt them, but I believe you leaving might have." She aounds like my conscious, she is intelligent. **

**I nod, "Maybe you'r right Lilac, but I can't go back now." She looks at me understanding my situation, I am grateful to have met her. **

* * *

**We walk into her place and I slip off my shoes as I do. She calls to her sister as we walk into the main hallway.**

**"I brought home a friend, he needs a place to stay." She calls out.**

**A voice from another room calls back, "Really now, I want to meet him. I'll think about letting him take the couch."**

**Who I believed was her sister walked out of a room connected to the living area. She was About my age, looked to be a senior in high school but still shorter than me. But I can tell by raising her younger sister she is stern and won't tolerate foolishness. **

**"Why should I let him stay here?" She asked.**


	9. where do we go from here

Amu pov

* * *

That's it, he really isn't coming back. He hasn't texted me or called me back. Now he's missing and I don't know why he left in the first place. Was he really so upset. What does he even have to be upset about, in reality he's just acting selfish and childish.

Tadase could care less where he went, which for him is being just as selfish. Since he went missing Tadase hasn't talked to me. He must be just as worried as I am. I pull my knees to my chest and lay on my side. Ran, Miki and Su look at me with sad eyes but all I could do was drift into a sleep. And I would have but I'm to distracted and worried about Ikuto. Why did you have to go and run off like that, Ikuto. Su handed me a handkerchief and that's when I realized I was crying and the warmth of the tears reached my chin. I found sleep soon after that, my dreams were to blurry and insignificant to remember.

* * *

Ikuto pov

* * *

I stretch as I wake up from the couch. Not the best place to take a few hours cat nap, but it was good enough. I was just so tired. I hear faint voice coming from a room in which I assumed was their kitchen. I hear the older sisters voice say, "We are not keeping him here! We don't know what he's like. He's a stray cat, and you know I cant have him here." I let out a sigh heavier than intended and she spots me. The look on both of their faces looked regretful and sorry. The eldest sister stood from her seat, and I straightened up standing taller than she. Lilac looks worried, so I interrupt the silence. I cough and say, "Thank you for letting me nap, but I should get going." I walk to the door and Lilac's older sister follows me.

"I want you to stay. You can take the guest room upstairs." Her voice sounding a little softer as she look sup at me. A smirk finds its way onto her lips as she grabs my hand.

"I don't want to be a bother, uh, I never got your name." I stutter.

Her smirk turns to a genuine smile, "My name is Ayame."

"Ayame. Meaning iris. I like Iris's they're really pretty. Your parents named you well." I say.

"Let me show you the guest room." She says blushing. And then leads me upstairs.


End file.
